<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We'll Get Out Safely by winrystan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25274278">We'll Get Out Safely</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/winrystan/pseuds/winrystan'>winrystan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood &amp; Manga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, I love ib so fucking much, Ib - Freeform, Ib AU, Ib spoilers? maybe? idk, Parental Roy Mustang, ed is fucking nine years old, this isn't royed dont ship them</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:28:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25274278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/winrystan/pseuds/winrystan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Find a way out. That was the goal. </p>
<p>9 year old Edward Elric and 23 year old Roy Mustang found themselves trapped in a demented art gallery, where the works had come to life and had a vendetta against anyone who entered the gallery. Deciding to team up to find a way out, the two faced countless horrors together. When would it all become too much for Ed to bear?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edward Elric &amp; Roy Mustang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We'll Get Out Safely</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrongnote/gifts">wrongnote</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Reiterating, this is parental! Roy and Ed. This is not a ship.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Find a way out. That was the goal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The paintings came alive and writhed on the ground as they tore themselves from the walls, making a terrifyingly abrupt dash at Ed and Roy as they passed. Before being transported to the atrocious art gallery, being sought after by art  seemed to be something only seen in nightmares.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>After obtaining the gray key, the two made a dash to the gray room, with Roy slamming the door behind them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“That should hold them off,” he muttered breathlessly, holding his chest in relief. That was far too close for comfort. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“How are we going to get out now, then? We have paintings and statues after us, probably waiting for us at the door,” Ed furrowed his brow at the man, sighing as he plopped on the couch to catch his breath for a moment. Glancing around, he noticed a window. It was too high for any of them to reach and climb through, and they had no tools to break it. Standing up, he clutched onto Roy’s sleeve, pointing to the window. A bookshelf sat right beside it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Hey, Roy. Move that bookshelf over to the right.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“This one? Alright. Stand back a bit, Ed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ed continued to look around the room, spotting a familiar painting. He hadn’t seen it in the gallery before… Taking a glance upwards, he stumbled back, falling to the floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“N-no…” Ed’s words shuddered in fear, eyes widening with dismay. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Ed? What is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That painting… it’s my brother. Alphonse. We came here together. I don’t… how did he get here?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ed, calm down! We’ll get out of here, and you’ll see your brother again. I promise. It‘s probably just a painting that happens to look like your brother.” Roy kneeled down beside Ed, looking at him with concern. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roy knew Ed was too clever to believe that. This was the first time he’d seen the boy lose his cool, but it was worth a shot to calm him down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-yeah, you’re right. I haven’t seen him here yet, maybe… maybe he got out. Yeah, that’s it. He got out.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ed didn’t even seem to believe himself, but the thought that his younger brother was safe calmed him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s just focus on getting out of here. Okay, Ed?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah… and don’t treat me like some kid.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roy gave a small nod and stood up, helping Ed up as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I thought he was a tough kid, but this is even getting to him… </span>
  </em>
  <span>he mused internally, before hearing a fervent banging on the wall that startled both of them out of their thoughts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite Ed’s quip earlier, Roy tried to open the door, which failed. It was locked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wh… are you kidding me? The door wasn’t locked before!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The banging grew in intensity and volume, their anxiety becoming more agonizing by each passing moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That sound… is it coming from outside?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>More pounding thuds rained down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Something’s at the door… Be careful, Ed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frantically, the two rushed around the small room, looking for some sort of exit. Before they could find one, the bust portrait of a woman in yellow burst through a hole it had made in the wall, dragging herself around looking for the two. Before she spotted them, they slipped through the hole, finding themselves surrounded by the living art.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, Ed, quickly,” Roy whispered, grabbing the boy by the hand to lead him. Headless mannequins straggled around, arms flailing in an attempt to grab them. Stark white mannequin heads with blacked out eyes and red lips sobbed dark tears, following the pair with their eyes. Bust portraits of varying colors dragged themselves towards them, a menacing grin formed upon their lips. Ed could feel his heart beat out off his chest at the sight, feeling all the fear he’d repressed rise to his throat like bile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The exit!” Roy looked back at the boy, who grew more pale by the second. That had to wait, though. They had to get out alive before they could worry about themselves. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Upon crossing into the threshold of safety, Roy slammed the door behind them, his hands on his knees as he leaned and panted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Th… that should be… far enough… I think…” A tired smile formed upon his lips as relief flooded his body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We certainly showed </span>
  <em>
    <span>them!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Well then…” Roy turned on his heel, looking to his companion for a moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s keep go… Ed?” Ed stared quietly at the floor, his face still pale and his mouth formed into a thin line. Wiping his eyes, he covered his face with his hands, hiding his expression. Only then did Roy notice his hands were trembling violently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my, what is it? Are you okay?” Roy reached out for Ed, kneeling in front of the boy. In that moment, he collapsed to the floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“E-Ed?! Stay with me, now!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ed remained unresponsive, his breathing becoming shallow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ed! EDWARD!” Roy called his name over and over again, gently shaking the boy. Finding this not to be enough, he scooped Ed into his arms, muttering curses to himself as panic surged throughout his body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll keep you safe, Ed, don’t you worry. God, oh god, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please </span>
  </em>
  <span>wake up!” Roy’s reassurance fell on deaf ears, as it was more for himself than Ed. It wasn’t like Ed could hear Roy, anyways. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sound of a lock clicking filled Ed’s ears. “W… where am I?” The boy mused, looking around. Before him stood a gray door, similar to the one he and Roy had used to escape. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s right… Roy… Where is he?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before he could finish the thought, and properly think through what was happening, loud bangs echoed through his ears, startling him out of any thoughts. He backed away from the door behind him, the source of the banging just behind that door. Fumbling with the door handle, he twisted it open, escaping to another small room, identical to the previous room. The banging followed him, which grew louder and louder with each step he took. Ed felt his heartbeat quicken, eyebrows furrowing in panic as he, once again, fumbled with the handle of the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What welcomed him in the next room was the sound of a ticking clock, a mannequin head to his left, a headless mannequin to his right, and the bust portrait of a woman in red. Surrounding him, they stepped closer to him as he whipped around and attempted to open the door, to no avail. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“C-c’mon, door! Budge! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Pleading with the door, he threw his head over his shoulder to monitor what was behind him, only to find that they’d gotten closer. Closer, and closer, and closer. They kept moving towards him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“PLEASE! OPEN THE DOOR!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He screeched and pleaded with whatever he could, feeling his whole body quake in terror. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Closer, closer, and closer. The closer they came, the more the door wouldn’t budge. Ed, now shrouded in the black of their shadows, felt tears build in his eyes and stream down his cheeks. This was the end for him. Squeezing his eyes shut tight, he hoped his death would at least be quick. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And suddenly, he wasn’t there anymore. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ed’s eyes snapped open as he shot up, looking around. He didn’t recognize where he was, but he did recognize the coat that was placed upon him. It was Roy’s coat. He was safe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah,” Ed heard a familiar voice say, the sound of footsteps growing louder. Roy smiled at Ed, with the tinge of concern in his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“‘Morning, Ed. How are you feeling?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ed, stubborn as he was, looked down at his hands as he fumbled with the jacket. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“‘M fine,” Ed avoided his gaze, his hands still shuddering from the nightmare. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure? You passed out after we were chased by those works of art… I was really worried about you, Edward.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ah. Roy never used his whole name, unless he felt it was urgent. Ed let out a small sigh, meeting Roy’s gaze. He bit his lip </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually… I had a nightmare.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roy pursed his lips, letting out a small sigh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see… you poor thing, I can’t say that I’m surprised. Being exposed to such frightful sights… y'know? I suppose its good that you woke up when you did. I’m sorry that I didn’t notice sooner… I would have woken you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ed, too tired to feign his usual strength and fearlessness, looked own to his hands once more. He felt guilty and weak, feeling that he couldn’t- no, </span>
  <em>
    <span>shouldn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>be having such nightmares if Al was potentially in danger. Roy, noticing this, paused for a moment and offered Ed a polite smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ed, would you take a look in the pocket of that coat?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh…? Oh, its… a piece of candy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a lemon candy,” Roy smiled, hoping that it would cheer him up. “You can have that. Feel free to eat it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ed stared at the lemon candy in his palm and felt himself grow more at ease. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s rest here a while longer before we set out again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked to Roy for a moment, giving a small nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.” Ed returned Roy’s smile, feeling his terror melting away. He felt like they could maybe, just maybe, leave safely. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>we will get out safely.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to Rilie (@wrongnote on tumblr) for helping me with this AU and inspiring me to write my own Ib AU fic! I can't wait for what you write!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>